


Adventures of Damian Wayne

by ravahn2020



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Adoptive family, DamiRae - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Family, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M, Racism, i rejected canon and substituted my own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravahn2020/pseuds/ravahn2020
Summary: Damian Wayne has to find his way in the world after everything he was supossed to be was uprooted. He has an actual family now, and eventually a team.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Adventures of Damian Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how long this will be or what all will happen, but at the beginning i want to explore the racism he would face as a half arabic public figure; especially in the equivalent of NYC. I am white, so if i get things wrong please please PLEASE dont be afraid to tell me! please comment with feedback as well, because i want to get better

It was Damian’s first time being outside the confines of the Manor since he arrived in the United States. Bruce wants to get in more “father son bonding time”, so he has to drag him to a press conference. 

“It will be a good learning opportunity!” He says. The two of them are in the back of a black stretch limo, facing each other in opposing purple crushed velvet seats. With a sigh, he drops the excited ruse. “Listen, I know you’re a smart kid. But you can’t spend all of your time in the Manor or on patrol. I want you to get out. How else will I be able to give you the life you’ve missed out on?”

“Steph and I were going to watch a movie,” The boy lies. He knows exactly what’s coming. The same things that happened in the airport. America might be an advanced country in theory, but it’s one of the most backwards when it comes to accepting others. 

“That’s a lie. We both know it. I know you’re worried, but…” Can he really promise nothing will happen? Can he assure his son that he won’t get sideways glances, or people will be able to look him in the eye? In reality, he can’t. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what it’s like, and I never will. I can’t promise nothing will happen, but I’ll do my best to make sure it won’t.” He looked at his son, and as usual he was overcome with emotions at their similarities. They both had the same messy jet black hair that would only stay just flat enough to not look like a “ragamuffin” as his mother had always so eloquently put it, the same slightly pointed jaw, the same nose. But he had green eyes. Neither Bruce nor Talia had green eyes, so he has always just chalked it up to him being genetically modified. Maybe it gave him better vision in the dark?

“Thank you, Father. I… suppose I can give it a chance. It’s only fair,” The boy said. After a few minutes, the car came to a stop in the vast Wayne Tower private garage. Bruce had said something about his father insisting that it be that large as a bomb shelter during the Red Scare. When they stepped out and got in the elevator, Damian pressed the button and adjusted his tie as the doors closed.

Against all Damian knew about his father, he looked down and a tear rolled down his face. Bruce Wayne, _The Batman_ , tearing up? Something is incredibly wrong. “Father?” He asked, his voice showing that his guard was up while his eyes glanced around every corner of the room; Presumably looking for a canister of some kind of gas.  
“I’m fine, Damian.” His voice doesn’t waver as he wipes the tears from his eyes and refuses to let any more form. _“This is exactly like one of the last times I saw Dad”_ He thinks, mentally being returned to a kid who just misses his parents for a split second. “It’s just… memories. Your concern doesn’t go underappreciated though.”  
“Alright.” The boy’s worries _mostly_ dashed, he returns to normal as the doors open into the massive Wayne Tower Atrium. The floors are solid marble, as are massive pillars going from the floor to the ceiling at least 5 stories up. The floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city of Gotham are spotless. There’s normally a massive crowd, but this is unreal. In view of the two must be hundreds of reporters, Gothamites, board members, and any manner of person in the lobby. Bruce approaches the ancient-looking mahogany podium.  
“Thank you all for coming. This has been a huge month, for both myself and WayneTech. To start with, I am here to announce that I have a son. I did not know about him until recently, but I intend to be a good father. Please welcome to the microphone, Damian Wayne.”  
Just like they had practiced, Damian stepped out from behind Bruce and up to the podium, needing a step to reach the top. The crowd was stunned. You could hear a pen drop in the quiet (which isn’t just an expression because someone out there _did_ drop one). Damian wasn’t normally one to be that nervous, but suddenly he couldn’t remember what he was supposed to say. Unluckily, he had left his cards at home because ‘he had the lines memorized, so there was no reason to bring them.’ The massive screens scrolling through the WayneTechConference hashtag on Planet start having _not_ very good things to say about Damian. He hasn’t said anything, and already he’s hated by a good chunk of society. Just because of his skin color. This is already going fantastically.  
“Hello, everyone,” He manages to stammer out. “My name is Damian Wayne. I am the son of Bruce Wayne. I am pleased…” He sighs and decides to throw out the scripted bullshit. “I can see that you all are already judging me. There is no reason you should. I am just a person. The things that I can see are being said about me are disgusting, and I will not pretend they are not. I am a child. You are saying things like,” He looks to the screens for a few seconds to find an example. “You say things like ‘go back to your country, half breed’ to a _child_. That is horrifying and you should be ashamed.” He steps away from the podium and walks back into the hallway.  
It’s impossible to hear what’s going on from the green room, but after about 3 hours Bruce walks in. “Damian, you are a public figure now. When you say things like that, you should be incredibly proud.” Expecting to be reprimanded at the beginning of that sentence, he is surprised. “You should be so, so, _so_ proud of what you said. I can’t imagine how much courage that must have taken, but I know it must be a lot. You did good, Damian.”

  
  
  



End file.
